Chewbacca
Quote: "Chewbacca here is first mate on a ship that might suit us" -- Ben Kenobi Chewbacca of Chewie genaamd door zijn vrienden - was één van de helden uit de Galactic Civil War nadat hij eerst aan de zijde van de Jedi en Yoda had gevochten in de Clone Wars. Biografiehttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chewbacca&action=edit&section=1Edit Leven op Kashyyyk (200 BBY – 19 BBY) http://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chewbacca&action=edit&section=2Edit Geboorte & Jeugd http://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chewbacca&action=edit&section=3Edit Chewbacca werd 200 BBY geboren in Rwookrrorro op Kashyyyk als de zoon van Attichitcuk. Chewbacca hield ervan om de planeet te verkennen en deinsde niet terug om daardoor gevaar te trotseren. Daarnaast was Chewbacca op jonge leeftijd al geïnteresseerd in technologie en het repareren ervan. Vele jaren gingen voorbij in Chewbacca’s leven waarin hij verliefd werd op Mallatobuck en met haar trouwde toen hij volwassen werd. Samen kregen ze een zoonLumpawarrump. Clone Warshttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chewbacca&action=edit&section=4Edit thumb Tijdens de Clone Wars werd Chewbacca ontvoerd door deTrandoshan jagers onder leiding van Garnac en naarWasskah gebracht. Daar werd Chewbacca bijgestaan door Ahsoka Tano, O-Mer enJinx, die eveneens als opgejaagd wild werden beschouwd door de Trandoshans. Chewie bouwde een zender om naarKashyyyk een noodoproep te sturen. Ondertussen bleven de Padawans en Chewie niet bij de pakken zitten en voerden ze een directe aanval uit op het fort van Garnac. Uiteindelijk kwam Tarfful Chewbacca en de Padawans ter hulp met hulp van Sugi en Seripas. De Wookiees zorgden ervoor dat de Padawans veilig op Coruscant werden afgezet, onder goedkeurend oog van Yoda. Later hielp Chewbacca zijn vriend Tarfful met het verdedigen van Kachirho in de Battle of Kashyyyk en het helpen ontsnappen van Yoda en Quinlan Vos in 19 BBY. Chewbacca, een geducht gebruiker van de Bowcaster, was ondertussen uitgegroeid tot een Wookiee die erg werd gerespecteerd op Kashyyyk. Tijdens de verovering vanKashyyyk door het Galactic Empire slaagde Chewbacca erin om te vluchten met een groep opstandelingen, waaronder 2-1B, terwijl talloze Wookiees werden gevangengenomen. Tijdens het Empire (19 BBY – 0 BBY)http://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chewbacca&action=edit&section=5Edit Slaafhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chewbacca&action=edit&section=6Edit Na talloze omzwervingen werd Chewbacca echter gevangengenomen door Trandoshan slavendrijvers. Chewbacca slaagde er echter in om de Wookiees achter zich te zetten en in een slavenopstand hun vrijheid te bekomen. Chewbacca zette zich actief in om zoveel mogelijk van zijn soortgenoten te redden van de slavernij. In één van zijn talloze interventies raakte hij echter gewond en werd hij gered door een Imperial Cadet genaamd Han Solo. Solo redde Chewbacca’s leven en werd ontslagen uit de Imperial Academy. Vanaf dat moment volgde Chewbacca deCorellian omwille van de Life Debt. Maar er was meer gaande dan enkel eer. Er was al snel een hechte vriendschap ontstaan tussen de Corellian en de Wookiee. Smokkelaarhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chewbacca&action=edit&section=7Edit Samen met Han Solo beleefde Chewbacca heel wat avonturen die van hen een gerenommeerd smokkelaarduo maakten. Hun reputatie steeg nogmaals toen Han de Millennium Falcon won van Lando Calrissian. Chewie, de naam die Han aan Chewbacca gaf, en Han waren voortdurend aan het werk in de Falcon om het schip op talloze plaatsen te wijzigen en te verbeteren. Han was dan wel de piloot van de Falcon, zijn copiloot Chewbacca kende de Falcon mogelijk zelfs beter. Dit leidde hen onder andere naar de Corporate Sector, waar Chewbacca tijdelijk werd gevangengenomen op Stars' End, en naar Dellalt waar ze samen de schatkamers van Xim the Despot ontdekten. Toen de Galactic Civil War uitbrak hadden Han Solo en Chewbacca schulden gemaakt bij Jabba the Hutt toen ze tijdens één van hun vluchten voor hem een lading Spice hadden moeten overboord gooien om aan een douanecontrole van het Empire te kunnen ontsnappen. Galactic Civil War (0 BBY – 4 ABY)http://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chewbacca&action=edit&section=8Edit Rebel Alliancehttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chewbacca&action=edit&section=9Edit thumb Tijdens één van hun visites aan Chalmun’s Cantina op Tatooine werdChewbacca door collega-smokkelaar BoShek voorgesteld aan een oudere man die naar Alderaan wou reizen. Han ging akkoord omdat een hele somcredits op hem stond te wachten, als ze Alderaan zouden bereiken. Aan boord van de Falcon werd ook duidelijk dat Chewbacca niet goed tegen zijn verlies kon. Tijdens een Dejarik spel verloor Chewie van R2-D2 en dat aanvaardde de Wookiee niet. Om te voorkomen dat Chewie té agressief werd, lieten de droids hem maar winnen. Chewbacca was even verbaasd toen Alderaan verdwenen was en toen ze werden opgeslokt door de Death Star I. Alhoewel hij persoonlijk een kennis was geweest van talloze Jedi Masters als Yoda, twijfelde Chewbacca aan de capaciteiten van Ben Kenobi om hen te redden uit de Death Star I. ToenLuke ontdekte dat Princess Leia ging worden geëxecuteerd, speelde Chewbacca een cruciale rol in hun plan. Tegen zijn zin moest Chewbacca voor gevangene spelen maar het plan slaagde en Leia werd gered. Tijdens hun avontuur in de Trash Compactor hield Chewie zich opvallend gedeisd omdat hij vermoedelijk wist dat er een Dianoga leefde tussen het afval. Daarna hielp hij om samen met Han een weg te banen naar de Millennium Falcon en als piloot de TIE Fighters af te houden. Op Yavin 4 vergaarde Solo zijn verdiende credits en was hij van plan om Jabba the Hutt terug te betalen. Chewbacca stelde echter hun vertrek in vraag en vroeg zich af of ze niet beter zouden blijven om hun nieuwe vrienden, Luke en Leia, te helpen. Uiteindelijk kon Chewbacca Han overhalen en de Falcon keerde net op tijd terug om Luke de vrije baan te geven om de Death Star I te vernietigen. Daarna werd Chewbacca onthaald als een held van de Rebel Alliance, al ontving hij zijn medaille niet tijdens de grote ceremonie. Na de Death Starhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chewbacca&action=edit&section=10Edit http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/9/95/Chewie_familie.jpgChewbacca en zijn familie Na de vernietiging van de Death Star I twijfelde Han voortdurend om deRebel Alliance te verlaten om zijn schulden te gaan afbetalen. Dat gebeurde ook, maar telkens werden de plannen van Solo gedwarsboomd. Op één van hun avonturen belandden Han en Chewie op Kashyyyk waar Chewbacca zijn familie ging bezoeken om de Life Day te vieren. Chewbacca bezocht zijn familie geregeld in de loop der jaren, maar als Wookiee was het nu eenmaal verplicht om een Life Debt te vervullen. Grotere Honor Familyhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chewbacca&action=edit&section=11Edit Net zoals altijd bleef Chewbacca trouw aan de zijde van Han tijdens en na de Battle of Hoth die hen uiteindelijk op Cloud City deed belanden waar hun oude vriend Lando Calrissian de plak zwaaide. Op Cloud City verdween C-3PO en Chewbacca vond hem terug nabij de verbrandingsoven. Met deProtocol Droid had Chewie een speciale relatie. Threepio smeet constant verwijten naar Chewbacca’s hoofd, maar dit leek de Wookiee niet te deren om vriendschap te tonen voor de gouden droid. Chewbacca beleefde een moeilijk moment toen ze een valstrik waren gelopen op Cloud City. Zijn beste vriend Han werd ingevroren in Carbonite. Net daarvoor vroeg hij aan Chewbacca of hij op Leia wilde passen tijdens zijn afwezigheid. Daarmee was de Honor Family van Chewbacca gegroeid en deze zou ook Luke en Lando Calrissian bevatten. Bij hun redding op Cloud City werkte Chewbacca eerst nog zijn woede uit op Lando, maar de Wookiee begreep dat dit niets zou veranderen aan Hans lot. Samen met Lando vertrok Chewbacca op zoek naar zijn verdwenen vriend. Zoektocht naar Hanhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chewbacca&action=edit&section=12Edit Chewbacca vormde nu een team met Lando Calrissian en hun belangrijkste doel was het terugvinden en redden van Solo. Dit leidde hen naar vele avonturen waaronder de Battle of Gall en een uitstap naar Coruscant waarbij Chewbacca zich ondermeer vermomde in de Wookiee Bounty Hunter Snoova om Black Sun te infiltreren. Herenigd met Hanhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chewbacca&action=edit&section=13Edit De grote reddingsactie kwam er toen Han eindelijk was gevonden in het paleis van Jabba the Hutt op Tatooine. Chewbacca infiltreerde er op een opvallende manier als prooi van Boushh, die echter Leia in vermomming was. Jabba sprak met respect over ‘The Mighty Chewbacca’ en aanvaardde de Wookiee voor de som van 35.000 credits. Daarna werd Chewbacca herenigd met een blinde Han in de cellen van het paleis. Tijdens de Battle of Carkoon raakte Chewbacca geblesseerd aan zijn been, maar dit verhinderde hem niet om Solo toe te staan om Lando te redden. Zijn natuurlijke genezingscapaciteiten als Wookiee hielpen de wonde snel te genezen. Battle of Endorhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chewbacca&action=edit&section=14Edit thumb|250px Chewbacca was de eerste vrijwilliger toen Han Solo werd gevraagd om een gevaarlijke missie op Endor te leiden voor de Rebel Alliance. Solo had zich blijkbaar fulltime aangesloten bij de Alliance waarin Chewbacca werd beschouwd als één van de helden. Op Endor kon Chewbacca, na hun gevangenname, het uitstekend vinden met de Ewoks. Waarschijnlijk was dit het geval omdat hij in de kleine aliens een mini-versie zag van een Wookiee. Tijdens de grote Battle of Endor kaapte Chewbacca samen met twee Ewoks een AT-ST Walker waardoor het tij keerde bij het grondgevecht. Chewbacca was opgelucht dat de Galactic Civil War ten einde was gekomen. Samen met zijn Honor Family vierde hij de bevrijding van het universum. Achter de schermenhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chewbacca&action=edit&section=15Edit *Peter Mayhew (zelf 2,21m groot) kroop in het kostuum van Chewbacca. Mayhew, van oorsprong een Engelsman, liet zich naturaliseren tot Amerikaan in 2005. *De stem van Chewbacca werd gehaald uit talloze geluiden van dieren zoals een beer, een walrus, een tijger en een kameel. *In 1997 reikte Carrie Fisher op de MTV Movie Awards een medaille uit aan Chewbacca om de vergeten medaille uit A New Hope te compenseren. *De inspiratie voor Chewbacca was de hond van George Lucas genaamd Indiana. *Chewbacca is mogelijk de persoon die de meeste verwijten krijgt te verwerken in de films, samen met R2-D2zoals 'Walking Carpet', 'Overgrown Mophead', 'Flea-bitten Furball', 'Hairy Beast', 'Only a Wookiee', 'Stupid Lump', enz... Verschijninghttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chewbacca&action=edit&section=16Edit *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *The Star Wars Holiday Special *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Wookiee Hunt Bronhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chewbacca&action=edit&section=17Edit *Chewbacca in de Databank *Star Wars Sourcebook *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary *Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars: Head-To-Head *Star Wars Blueprints: Rebel Edition *Han Solo at Stars' End *Han Solo's Revenge *The New Essential Guide to Characters *Star Wars: Chewbacca - Comics